


Coming Home

by FanfictionEmma_25



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Siblings, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionEmma_25/pseuds/FanfictionEmma_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfendi has a little sister, who is moving back from America. He hasn't talked to her in over 7 years. What will she think to 'Placid' Alfendi? And how can she help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Prologue**

_You have one new message_

_Message one:_

"Hey Dad, its Emma. Yeah I know, shocking. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that… I've decided to move back to London. I've been thinking over it for a while, I mean I have really good friends here and all, but it's just not the same…. Anyway, I will be in London sometime tomorrow evening so if you want to see me just ring back on this number. I'm going to phone Alfendi… I just hope he doesn't still hate me… (sigh) See you Dad!"

_End of messages._

Professor Layton sat down on his sofa and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled.

_Emma's coming home at last._ He thought.  _I hope she can help Alfendi…_

* * *

_You have two new messages._

_Message one:_

"Hey Alfendi… It's me… Emma… How you been? Dumb question. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I will be moving back to London. I've told Dad, well left a message for Dad as I am doing now with you but still. (sigh) You know what, you probably still hate me but… I miss you… I miss Dad, I miss working with you on cases from Scotland Yard… I miss everything… Emma-Lee agrees we should move back… My split personality thing is a lot better than it used to be. I have much more… Control, for a lack of a better word, over it. (sigh) I will be in London sometime tomorrow evening. If Dad doesn't call and ask to see me, I will be stopping by Scotland Yard so if your there… Well, yeah… (clears throat) Talk later, brother dearest"

_Message two:_

"Son, it's your father. Emma has probably called and told you she's moving back but I wanted to see if you were okay. I know you haven't talked to your sister in nearly seven years so she won't know about your split personality. Try to speak with her about it soon, I believe it would help you come to terms with it, talking to someone who has a similar… Disorder. Call back soon Son."

_End of messages_

Alfendi Layton was pacing up and down his apartment. His sister, whom he hadn't spoken to in seven years, was coming back to London.

_**I can't believe it, she really thinks I will forgive her, after she just skipped off to a completely different continent leaving me behind. Not even having the decency to call every so often to let me know she's alive!** _

_You know, this could work in our favour…_

_**What are you talking about Placid? No one asked for your opinion!** _

_Your… Our sister suffers from a split personality right?_

_**Yes, what of it?** _

_Maybe she can help us to control it…_

_**I don't care Placid! You should never had existed in the first place!** _

Alfendi kept arguing with himself until it was time again for him to go back to the mystery room.

_**I will never forgive her…** _


End file.
